The present disclosure relates in general to the cladding of steel and steel-related products, and in particular to a system and method for the stainless steel cladding of carbon steel pieces such as, for example, carbon steel reinforced bar (“rebar”) pieces.
Cladding is the process of covering one material with another. For metalworking, a cladding process can be used to cover carbon steel pieces, such as carbon steel rebar pieces, with stainless steel. Typical benefits that may result from such cladding processes include increased corrosion resistance and strength of the carbon steel pieces. However, some cladding processes may result in pinhole bleeds of corrosion in the carbon steel pieces, may require post rolling processes, and/or may not result in sufficient bending and corrosion resistance properties of the carbon steel pieces. Therefore, what is needed is a system or method that addresses one or more of these issues, among others.